I shouldn't be falling!
by BloodyCourse
Summary: This is about a girl who sees none other then our own Takayanagi Masataka in combat and cant help but fall for him. Thus starts the story of her fighting for his love even though he has given his heart to Aya. New summary will come soon! OCxMASATAKA


**CHAPTER ONE:**

"One Domburi with Chicken, please." My money fell silently on the table. The cafeteria lady smiled and gave me a short nod. I waited patiently, tapping to a rhythm of a new song I heard recently. She came back and placed the bowl next to me. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" I smiled and picked up the plate. A young boy, maybe a third year took my place and ordered a bowl of Tanuki with raw egg.

He seemed rather normal at first glance, but something drew me to take another look. He was taller then me, but not taller then the average guy. Short brown hair, brown eyes and dressed accordingly to the school rules. He was in other words your average Joe. I reverted my gaze to an open table in the back. The cafeteria wasn't as crowded as normal, which suited me just fine.

I was almost half way there before I heard loud footsteps coming in fast. A young boy ran straight to brown haired boy, kicking him in the face as he leaped over him. The bowl Tanuki flew out his hand, but he caught it just in time before it splattered across the floor. He laid on the floor with the bowl Tanuki in his hands, I couldn't help but snicker at his expression; He was relieved it didn't spill.

More footsteps came into the cafeteria. A ginger haired girl was running towards the blonde boy with chopsticks and an Obentou, "Souichiro-sama, you'll eat my home made lunch today, no matter what! Even if I have to use force!"

The blonde boy, which I noticed was called Souichiro-sama, slammed his fist against the wall. "Enough!" He yelled. "Day after day, after day, after day, after day… I'll never eat it, even if it means dying!" They clearly have some issues that need solving.

I rubbed them off and walked away, blocking the noisy two behind me. When I neared my table another boy sat on the far side. He must have seated himself during the commotion. I didn't mind him and sat on the other side. "Itadakimasu," I said silently before continuing my meal. The boy that sat across from me seemed to suddenly have a burst of Ki, but it subsided quickly after. I didn't dare lock gazes with him. Who knew what he is to _this_ school?

Since my enrolment here two years back, I have learned the hard way never to read a book by its cover, but rather focus on his Ki level. Thanks to my Papa, I have mastered the art of Bando Thaing, Taekwondo, Tai Chi Chuan and many others. It was only suitable to become stronger because of my family history, though the word 'strength' or 'power' was rarely used when I was taught. I was of course the daughter of Daisuke Chen, one of the successors of the Chen family, the family who first created the art of Tai Chi Chuan; a form of healing martial arts.

Though my father rarely permits me to fight in actual combat, but has taught me all the arts of defence he has been taught himself. Thanks to his travels over the globe, his knowledge about martial arts is wide. I was snapped out of thought when I felt a burst of Ki. My head snapped up, I saw the average Joe stop a blow from the Souichiro-boy with only two chopsticks in his one hand, Ki was evident all around him. He knows about Ki.

I must have looked silly, because my eyes went wide by the sight. I could feel the Ki from back in the cafeteria where I sat. He was strong and I bet he knows it. My eyes wouldn't dare look away, the thought of seeing someone with a Ki level as high as his in combat gave me goose bumps. It made me…excited. From the side of my eyes I saw Maya entering the cafeteria, the ginger haired girl close behind. The brown haired boy jumped back, but flew with incredible force to the blonde boy again and yelled, "Hakka… Soudou Shyuo!" His flat palms pressed against the blonde boy's abdomen, Souichiro flew against the wall behind him. Dust collected around Souichiro as he slided to the floor.

"Amazing," I whispered. And that attack really was. I have only learned mostly self defence, the ways of blocking attacks and just landing a few out to slow down your opponent. Bando Thaing has taught me the art of wielding weapons, though my father didn't actually give me those lessons, but one of the temple masters near my mother's work. That's where I first really learned to feel Ki.

My father taught me the basics of using your Ki to throw, block and use the opponents Ki against himself. But I never _felt_ it. Since the master taught me to feel my Ki level and those around me. I got completely obsessed in a way. My gaze fell back on the average Joe, that wasn't as average as I thought. Souichiro stood up and walked to the brown haired boy.

They exchanged a few words then Souichiro suddenly pulled off his school shirt and a purple shirt was to behold. I winced. Gay much? They exchanged a few more words before Souichiro-sama flew forward to attack, but was immediately met by a kick to the face and more blows followed shortly after. I felt the brown haired boy's Ki before Souchiro flew forward. It was amazing. I couldn't think of words to describe how I felt watching all of this. The attacks were precise; each inflicted a good blow to make splattered as they followed one by one. The boy ended it with a kick to the face. Sending Souichiro to spin and fall forward. Souichiro stopped his fall and vomited some blood. There was silence in the room.

"I never fought someone as tough as you before," The brown haired boy said. It must have been a lie. Or at least I think it should be. He must have done some kind of combat to get where he is now.

"That's enough of the weak techniques, Senpai." Souichiro said to him. So Souichiro was younger after all.

"As you wish, I'll end it with the next blow," The brown haired boy said and jumped up. He aimed to kick for Souichiro's head, but missed. _He missed? _Souichiro bended backwards to avoid the attack, the brown haired boy flew over him.

He must have noticed most of his attacks were kicks. He barely used his fists in combat. "I see through your technique!" Souichiro yelled while he threw a bunch to hit the brown haired boy in mid air. The brown haired boy blocked his attack with a simple hand over his fist and twisted his body around to kick Souichiro in the face, he flew backwards slowly falling onto his back. A murmur of 'amazing' and 'unbelievable' could be heard amongst the crowd that had gathered.

"Get up!" A voice suddenly yelled. It was the ginger haired girl. "Get up now." She continued. "As the husband of Natsume Aya, when facing an enemy of that caliber, you should not be… overpowered!"

She was talking to Souichiro and she must have been revering to herself when she said; Natsume Aya. Wait, if she is Natsume Aya then Natsume Maya must be her sister! And that dim witted blonde is her husband? Aren't they a little young to get married? I could have sworn I read a news article that said you needed to be 18 or something to be married?

The Natsume family must have been struck by bad luck when they chose a husband for her. He was a street thug with the moves I've been seeing, all hard punches, no sense of technique or rational thought.

"That caliber…" The brown haired boy questioned.

"I don't remember becoming your husband!" Souichiro flew into another fit. So they aren't married. Which is a relieve actually. At least the Natsume line wouldn't be polluted with idiocy.

"Listen!" Souichiro continued. "I never lost a single fight! You just stand there and watch! Got it?"

"Hai!" Came a short, yet happy, reply from Aya. She does seem very fond of this Souichiro guy which amazed me to some height.

"What's with Takayanagi-senpai all of a sudden?" Aya asked. I looked up to see them looking at the brown haired boy. So his name is Takayanagi it seems. He seemed awfully gloomy which is a surprise; he was smiling when he kicked Souichiro a few seconds back.

"For the first time today, I feel like beating the shit out of you." Takayanagi said softly. I could barely make out what he said, but I could feel his Ki levels rising.

"That's how I felt since the first day here!" Souichiro piped up. With speed both boys emenced an attack, but Takayanagi was stopped with a… Obentou? He just frozed, he mumbled something but my hearing wouldn't allow me to hear. "Anything goes in a fight," Souichiro yelled and threw a punch into Takayanagi's gut. Takayanagi coughed as the punch connected. That must have fractured some ribs at least. I couldn't control my feet as I started moving forward, my hands covering my mouth. Is he okay? He must be. He just got to be okay!

"No," I heard Maya say faintly. Suddenly a snarl could be heard. It was Takayanagi. His head snapped up, eyes as red as hell itself. His right fist flew up and connected with Souichiro's face making fly backwards against the wall. Before he could even realize what has happened, Takayanagi was in front of him, throwing punches, left and right. His anger was unbelievable. He wasn't fighting rationally anymore, but with pure emotion!

It was…beautiful.

_He_ was beautiful.

My heart started racing as my stomach turning in an unusual way. Maya and Aya jumped forward to stop Takayanagi, but when they grabbed an arm. He easily pushed them off, making them fly across the cafeteria. I smiled at that. He _is_ strong. Maya landed on a table, but broke it when Aya fell on her. Luckily Aya was quickly caught by a big black guy with dreadlocks, otherwise Maya would have been squashed.

I only watched this from the corner of my eyes. I was still glued to Takayanagi. That power he held. He was amazing. I felt my cheeks flush a little as I stared. Luckily he barely seemed to notice all eyes on him. Blood splattered against the walls and on the floor as the punched rolled on. Takayanagi gave him a kick in the gut. Souichiro immediately bended over and fell onto the ground, he didn't move as Takayanagi picked him up by the hair and placed him against the wall. Takayanagi gave him a sharp punch in the gut. Automatically Souichiro bended over and vomited blood, slowly he managed to straighten himself against the wall again as he looked at Takayanagi.

Takayanagi pulled his fist back. Fear was covering Souichiro's face, his eyes wide with the thought of the final blow. And then it happened…the blow.

Next to Souichiro's face, leaving a boulder in the wall. Plaster and pieces of brick lay scattered on the floor. Takayanagi missed on purpose that was clear. His eye colour reverted back to normal as he removed his fist from the wall next to Souichiro's head. No sign of surprise or fear or sorrow, he wasn't even ashamed. He was emotionless as he watched Souichiro crumbled into an unconscious pile before him. Aya immediately jumped to his rescue as she bended over him and asking questions if he was okay. Takayanagi gave her the needed space as he turned to walk out of the cafeteria. In a short few strides, he was gone and out of my sight. My heart sinked into my stomach.

_Oh no…_

My hands grabbed onto the middle part of my shirt, nearly tearing it.

_I really did…_

Slowly my grip loosened and a small smile appeared on my lips.

_I really did fall for him, the average Joe…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. When I was watching the second episode of Tenjou Tenge, I was thinking the whole time of how freakin awsum he looked! So then the Fanfic Gods blessed me with a Fanfic idea. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! =)<strong>


End file.
